Kore wa seikatsu de aru
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: Bisakah Naruto berjuang untuk mendapatkan 'pewarna' hatinya yang sudah hitam itu?    -  Gomen kalao fic fic yang lain di telantarkan.Secepatnya di Update.  R&R!


Disclaimer : Masasi gue? *di rajam Bang Kishi*,ampun bang*sujud*.  
>Rate : T *nyari aman*<br>Genre : Angst,Family, n Romance  
>Pair : hm.. liat belum pair utama lho nanti ada lagi.<br>warning : AU,OOC,Miss typo's yang bertebaran, garing, Don't like don't read, R&R...

A/N : Gomen kalo author baru nongol lagi, sibuk habis ujian, n persiapan nyari universitas,tinggal nunggu kelulusan aja, author yang Love to Life bulan depan uda di update, n yang The Holiday bakalan di permak abis, ini kali kedua hdd author rusak padahal tu love to live uda di buat sampe chap sialnya nasib diriku.

Based on true story, with some and enjoy.R&R!

Sumaary : Bisakah naruto berjuang untuk mendapatkan 'pewarna' hatinya yang sudah hitam itu?

-Kore wa seikatsu de aru-  
>-It's My Life-<p>

'Life is never flat'

Mungkin cocok bagi sebagian orang, tapi tidak benar bagiku 'Life is always flat'.Mungkin ada yang setuju dan tidak setuju, tapi apa peduliku?,malah kata itu sempat di gunakan untuk semboyan salah satu makanan. Tapi aku tak peduli, dan kata itu hanya untukku, kalau mereka setuju ya aku si oke oke aja,Bangun, mandi, sarapan,berangkat sekolah,pulang, makan,main,blajar,tidur. Itu terus berulang tiap hari. Gimana ga datar coba?belum lagi pelajaran di ..

Di rumah hanya sendiri, ada adik laki lakiku, namanya Kyuubi. tapi masi kecil masih SD jadi ga enak untuk di ajak ngapa ngapain, seharian di rumah hanya bermain game, dan orangya sedikit tapi ramai oleh suara teriakan,biasalah ortu berkelahi, kalau masih berteriak teriak si aku diem aja, kalo uda tonjok tonjokan baru ikutan, haha...  
>tapi ga pernah sampe tonjok tonjokan ...<p>

Pengen melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari yang ku lakukan tiap saja mau apa coba, palingan cuman main game di depan kompi-chan ku tercinta.

Hm..

Sudahlah jangan meributkan hal hal begitu, aku sudah muak denganya.

Disinilah aku sekarang menikmati angin sepoi di sebuah taman yang hanya ada aku sendiri disini, mungkin karena sudah sore orang orang pulang ke rumah masing masing, tapi tidak di bawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang bunganya sedang berguguran, karena musim gugur menikmati sapuan angin lembut yang terpaan bunga Sakura yang sangat menyenangkan, aku disini sudah hampir mulai terlelap menikmati suasana.

"..to,..ruto"

Siapa lagi itu yang memanggil, ga tau suasanaya lagi suara seorang perempuan mendekatiku.

"...ruto, .aruto"

Perlahan suara itu mendekat, ketika sampai di sampingku. Dia jongkok di sebelahku dan memperhatikanku yang sedang pura pura tidur.

"Eh.. Naruto bangun, apa kau mau tidur di sini?" tanyanya sambil mengguncangkan bahuku

Perlahan aku membuka mataku, hal pertama yang aku lihat hanyalah kelopak bunga Sakura yang berguguran memenuhi langit.

"Hei kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" tanya perempuan itu lagi

"Dan kenapa kau tidak sekolah tadi?" katanya sambil memperhatikan pakaian sekolah yang melekat di badanku

Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Kau kenapa?, ada masalah?" tanya perempuan itu yang kemudian duduk di sebelahku

Dia mengadahkan tanganya untuk menangkap bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Kau lihat, bunga Sakura ini cantik sekali" kata perempuan itu

"Ia secantik dirimu" kataku sambil mengadahkan tanganku juga untuk menangkap bunga Sakura

Tampak pipinya bersemu merah karena aku mengucapkan kata itu.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan?, Kau kenapa?" tanaynya lagi

"Tidak kenapa napa kok" kataku sambil mentilangkan tanganku di belakang kepala kemudian menyender di batang pohon Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakanya, tapi hari sudah sore sebaiknya kita pulang saja" kata perempuan itu lagi

"Nanti sajalah, aku masih ingin menikmati suasananya" kataku sambil memunguti bunga Sakura yang jatuh di pakaianku

Perempuan itu hannya tersenyum.

Menikmati matahari terbenam di bawah daun Sakura yang sedang berguguran adalah sesuatu yang sangat di temani seorang ..

"Kau tau, bunga Sakura ini mirip sekali denganmu, mungkin jika kau di timbun bunga Sakura akan sulit menemukanmu" kataku sambil mengacungkan selembar bunga Sakura

"Kau ada ada saja Naru-kun" katanya sambil memukul bahuku

"Sungguh Saku-chan" kataku sambil meloncat berdiri sambil membuat lambang peace di jari jariku dan menampakan senyumanku.

Perempuan itu, lebih tepatnya Sakura, ikut berdiri dan menghadapku.

"Kau tau, aku lebih senang melihatmu yang seperti ini dari pada yang tadi" kata Sakura sambil memunguti tasnya yang tadi terjatuh.

Tiba tiba angin kencang berhembus, menerpa bunga bunga Sakura, yang mengakibatkan tambah banyaknya yang berguguran.

Aku berdiri tegak dan merentangkan tanganya menikmati terpa'an angin dan bunga Sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Kau tau, aku sangat menyukai hal seperti ini" kataku sambil tetap merentangkan tanganya

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Naru-kun ayo pulang, ini sudah malam"kata Sakura sambil melihat jan di tanganya yang menunjukkan anggka 19.00

"Tunggu" kataku sambil membersikan kepala, saku dll yang bersisi bunga Sakura

"Aku tak mau membawa ini pulang" kataku sambil mengacungkan bunga Sakura

"Haha.." Sakura hanya tertawa

"Ayo" kataku menggenggam tangan Sakura kemudian mengajaknya meninggalkan taman bunga Sakura ini

"Pelan pelan saja Naru-kun" kata Sakura

Aku meninggalkan taman ini dengan berbagai peraaan, taman ini merupakan tempatku kalau ingin menyendiri.

Aku menikmati perjalananku yang ke sekian kalinya bersama Sakura.

Ketika melalu persimpangan antara rumahku dan rumah Sakura.

"Naru-kun aku pulang dulu, kita berpisah disini" kata Sakura

"Hm..." Aku hanya ber hm.. plesetan dari kalimat faforit sahabtku ketika masih SD yang sekarang menghilang entah kemana, ketika kelulusan SD dia langsung menghilang.

Sakura tertegun sesaat.

"Apa kau baik baik saja?" tanya Sakura

"Ia tenang saja" kataku sambil memandangi jalan ke arah rumahku

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok Naru-kun" kata Sakura

Sakura melangkah ada 5 langkah, aku memanggil Sakura.

"Em.. Saku-chan" kataku sambil membalikkan badanku

Sakura berhenti melangkah,kemudian berbalik menghadap Naruto.

"Ada apa Naru-kun?" tanaya Sakura sambil mendekat

"Saku-chan mau menginap di tempatku?,ada yang ingin ku katakan" kataku sambil menatap mata Sakura

"Menginap?" tanaya Sakura yang terdengar tak yakin

"Ia, sekalian masakkan aku makan malam" kataku dengan cengiran khasnya

"Tapii... aku harus minta ijin dulu dengan Kaa-san" kata Sakura

"Ayo aku temani" kataku sambil menyeret Sakura menuju ke rumahnya dan menemui ibunya Sakura

Dekat kok Cuma 2 rumah dari juga 2 rumah dari persimpangan. Sakura ke kiri, Aku ke kanan.

"Tadaima.." kata Sakura sambil menggeser pintu

"Oke.. eh ada Naruto" kata Ibunya Sakura

"Baa-san, aku mau ijin membawa Saku-chan ke rumah, boleh ya?" kataku seperti biasa

Biasa?, ya Naruto sudah sering mengajak Sakura menginap di tempatnya, bisa di bilang Naruto sudah di kenal oleh semua keluarga Sakura.

"Baiklah, asal kau jaga anakku yang paling imut ini baik baik" kata Ibunya Sakura sambil mengacak ngacak rambut Sakura

"Sudahlah kaa-san, Saku bukan anak kecil lagi" kata Sakura

"Aku ganti baju dulu ya Naru-kun" Kata Sakura sambil menaaiki tangga ke lt 2

"Masuk dulu Naruto-kun, Sakura kalau ganti baju paling cepat 30 menit" kata ibunya Sakura

Aku mengikuti ibunya Sakura memasuki ruang tv dan menemani ibunya Sakura menonton telenovela faforitnya.

Aku hanya menatap tv dengan bosan, ya bosan. Siapa yang gak bosan kalo nonton telenovela berjam jam, apalagi kalau uda perang mulut. Sakit telingnaku pandangi ibunya Sakura yang serius meninton tv.

'huh'

Aku menghembuskan nafas bosan.

"Kau bosan ya Naruto-kun?"

"Siapa yang tidak bosan baa-san?, aku tidak suka telenovela malah di suguhi telenovela" kataku sambil merebahkan punggungku ke senderan

Ibunya Sakura hanya tertawa.

Ku rasa aku tau sifat Sakura yang suka tertawa itu menurun dari siapa.

Aku hanaya menatap tv dengan pasrah.

"Naruto-kun"

"Ya obaa-san?"

"Bisakah kau menjaga dan membahagian Sakura-chan?" tanya ibunya Sakura tiba tiba

"Tentu saja, itu janji seumur hidupku, tapi kenapa obaa-san menanyakan hal begini?, ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang penasaran.

"Tidak kenapa napa, obaa-san hanya ingin mendegar darimu secara langsung" kata Ibunya Sakura dengan expresi yang tidak terbaca

'Ada apa ini?' pikirku bingun

"Maaf menununggu Naru-kun, ayo pergi" kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Naruto

Sakura terlihat menawan malam itu. Dia mengenakan tanktop pink yang di lapisi jacket putih berkerah dan berlengan panajng,dengan celana jeans selutut rambut pink panjangnya di ikat ekor kuda dan megnenakan juga membawa tasnya, mungkin isinya pakaian sekolah untuk besok dan buku bukunya.

"Tidak makan dulu?" kata Ibunya Sakura

"Tidak usah kaa-san, lagian Saku ada janji masak di rumahnya Naruto" kata Sakura sambil melirikku dan memasukkan tanganya di kantong jacket.

"Baiklah, besok jangan telat bangun ya" kata Ibunya Sakura

Aku dan Sakura kemudian menuju ke rumahku

"Jangan lupa tutup pintu Saku-chan" kata ibunya Sakura dari dalam

Aku dan Sakura kemudian meninggalkan rumahnya Sakura dan menuju ke rumahku.

-o0o-

"Naru-kun orang rumah kemana?" tanya Sakura ketika sudah sampai di dalam ruang tv

"Tak tau lah, datang pergi ga bilang bilang" kataku sambil melemparkan tasku di sofa.

"Naru-kun bisa tidak berhenti makan ramen?, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu" kata Sakura ketika sampai di dapur dan menumukan berbungkus bungkus ramen instan yang sudah di makan isinya

"Haha...,Sudah ya, aku mandi dulu, masak yang enak Saku-chan" kataku sambil berlarian ke kamarku dan memasuki makar mandi.

-o0o-

Normal POV

Naruto tampak sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan mengenakan pakaian faforitnya, kaos orange dengan motif patra dan celana jeans panjang dan menggantungkan jacket hitam orange nya di bahu.

"Kau mau kemana Naru-kun?" tanya Sakura meliaht penampilan Naruto yang agak hm.. ganteng mungkin.

"Sehabis makan kita ke depan yuk, ku dengar di blok 6 ada pertandingan dance, tadi Kiba memberitahuku" kata Naruto

"Benarkah?"

Naruto dan Sakura sama sama menyukai dance, mereka juga sudah bisa gerakan dasarnya.

Naruto kemudian menyendok nasinaya dan memulai memakanya begitu juga dengan Sakura.

-o0o-

"Kau siap Saku-chan?" tanya Naruto sambil mengenakan jacketnya

"Tunggu" kata Sakura sambil megnambil tpoinya dan megnenakanya

Mereka berdua kemudian meninggalkan rumah menuju ke blok 6 yang ada di belakang rumah Naruto.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanay Sakura di perjalanan

"Nanti saja" kata Naruto

"Nanti saja di rumah" katanya lagi

Naruto dan Sakura sampai di arena lomba yang berada di lapangan basket.

"Yo Naruto, dan hei apa kabar Sakura" kata Kiba menyalami Naruto dan Sakura

"Baik, kau?" tanya Sakura

"Baik"

"Naruto kau mau ikutan?" tanaya Kiba

"Tidak, aku lagi ga mood, hanya ingin nonton saja" kata Naruto

"Kau Sakura?"

"Sama Cuma ingin nonton saja" kata Sakura

Naruto dan Sakura mengambil posisi di atas sebuah meja dan memperhatiakn teman temanya beraksi menari.

-o0o—

"Huh tak terasa sudah jam 11 malam" kata Naruto sambil merebahkan badanya di sofa

"Anak anak tadi hebat hebat, apalagi si Daisuke" kata Sakura sambil mengingat tarian anak itu

"Ia dia pintar" kata Naruto

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara.

"Jadi.. apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sakura

Naruto menisyaratkan agar Sakura duduk di Sakura duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hei kau autor, keluar sana" kata Naruto pada Author

"Ok ok, yuk tinggalkan mereka berdua" kata Author pada Narator

Naruto tampak berbicara serius dengan Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang keluar" kata Naruto sambil megancungkan vas bunga yang di pegangnya.

"Baik baik, aku keluar" kata Author sambil menarih Narator

Author dan Narator tampak pundung di depan

-o0o-

'uhmm..'

Seseorang yang tidur di atas sofa tampak akan terbangun.

'hmm'

Sakura coba untuk menggerakan badanya tapi tidak menatap ke sekelilingnya, di lihatnya Naruto tengah mendekapnya, memeluknya dengan erat di atas sofa.

Rupanya ia ketiduran di sofa dan di pelukan Naruto.

Masih di dalam pelukan Naruto Sakura memutar badanya dan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi badanya.

Di lihatnya wajah Naruto yang tengah puas meliaht wajah Naruto Sakura baru tersadar, jam berapa ini?

Sakura mendekatkan tangannya kemudian meliahat jamnya.

'Apa jam 6' pekik Sakura

"Naruto ayo bangun sudah jam 6 pagi, kita harus siap siap sekolah" kata Sakura sambil mnepuk bahu Naruto agar ia terbangun dan melepaskan pelukanya.

"Naruto ayo bangun" kata Sakura sambil berusaha menggeser tangan Naruto

"uhmm.. nanti sajalah Saku-chan" kata Naruto sambil mengencangkan pelukanya pada Sakura

"Tapi Naruto ini sudah pagi, aku harus siap siap" kata Sakura

Naruto terdiam. Tak lama ia melepaskan pelukanya.

"Kau juga harus siap siap Naru-kun" kata Sakura sambil berdiri

"Sebentar lagi Saku-chan" kata Naruto sambil memablik badanya.

"Baiklah, selesai masak, kau harus sudah siap" kata Sakura meningglkan Naruto yang sedang tidur

Sakura menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mandi, lalu mengenakan pakaian seragam dan kemudian memasak.

Sakura memasak sambil melamun, memikirkan kata kata Naruto tadi masih bingung dengan perasaanya antara ia dan tidak.

Dia juga terignat perkataan Naruto megenai keluarganya, yang bisa di lakukanya hanya menyemangati Naruto.

Huh..

Sakura meletakkan hasil masakanya di meja makan kemudian membersihkan dapur. Ketika kembali Naruto sudah duduk di meja makan dengan pakaian sedang makan.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, sudah jam setengah 7" kata Sakura sambil mulai makan juga

""Hm imya" kata Naruto sambil tetap mengunyah

"Dasar baka, kalau bicara makanan habiskan dulu" kata Sakura

"Shudha bhiyasa bheghini" kata Naruto sambil tetap bicara sambil makan

"."

"Tuh kan nih minum airnya" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan air

Naruto segera megnambil gelas itu dan meminum airnya.

"Huh.. makasi" kata Naruto sambil meletakkan gelas itu

Mereka melajutkan sesi sarapan meraka kemudian berangkat ke sekolah.

Dekat berjalan ber iringan.

Oh ya. Naruto dan Sakura bersekolah di SMP Konoha sama sama kelas 2.

"Saku-chan mengenai yang kemarin malam, bagaimana jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto

"anoo..ituu" kata Sakura sambil memaninkan Jarinya

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak bisa jawab sekarnag, ga masalah, tapi tetap aku tunggu ya" kta Naruto kemudian

Sakura hanya tersenyum.

"Masuk kelas yuk" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sakura ke dalam gedung sekolah

Mereka berdua masuk kelas yang sama.

"PAGI SEMUAA!" kata Naruto sambil menjeblak pintu kelas

'swiing..'

'pletak'

"Oi Ino kau kenapa sih?" kata Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak bengkak karena 'serangan' penghapus Ino

Sakura berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan duduk di sebelah Ino. Naruto lalu meletakkan penghapus kemudian duduk di bangkunya 4 meja dari pintu kealas dan 3 meja dari depan.

"Siapa suruh berisik pagi pagi baka" kata Ino memarahi Naruto

Kelas kembali hening.

Sakura POV

Apa aku harus konsultasi dengan Ino ya?, pikiranku kacau karena perkataan Naruto semalam.

"Ino-pig nanti temani aku ke kantin ya?, ada yang ingin ku katakan" kataku ke Ino yang sedang sibuk online di hpnya.

"Ia jidat, jangan ganggu lagi enak ni" kata Ino sambil mengetik di keypad hpnya

Dasar Pig kalau online ga bisa di ganggu.

Hm... sudah lewat setengah jam tapi Kakashi-sesnsei belum datang.

Biasa ngaret, paling ga telat 1 jam baru datang.

End Of Sakura POV

Seisi kelas sudah sibuk. Ada yang Online, ada yang bengong, malah ada yang tidur.

'Brak'

"Maaf telat tadi ada nenek yang hasus sensei bantu"

"Basi" kata Ino

Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah kita absen dulu"

Kakashi kemudian mulai mengabsen para siswanya satu per satu.

-o0o-

"Huh.. benar benar pelajaran yang mengesalkan" kata Naruto yang duduk di kantin di temani teman temanya

"Kau benar, baru masuk uda ulangan, ga sempat belajar" kata Kiba

"Pasti ulanganku jelek" kata Kiba lagi

"Mendokusai" kata Shikamaru yang tidur di sebelah Naruto

Pesanan Narutu dan temanya akhirnya sampai, Naruto segera menghabiskan ramen pesananya.

Di kantin di lain meja.

"Jadi bagaimana saranmu?" tanya Sakura

"Kalau di lihat lihat kau dan dia serasi kok, sebaiknya kau terima saja, lagian selama ini dia terlhat perhatian denganmu" kata Ino sambil tersenyum jahil

Sakura hanya menampakan semburat merah di pipinya, mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Ino hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Hmm jangan jangan..."

"Jangan Jangan apa?"

"Tidak, bukan apa apa" kata Ino kemudian

"Sebaiknya kau terima saja" kata Ino

"uhm.. akan ku coba"

"Akan ku katakan nanti sepulang sekolah" kata Sakura lagi

"Begitu dong, itu Baru Sakura yang aku kenal" kata Ino sambil menyeruput Jus nya

"Masuk Yuk" ajak Ino kemudian

Sakura hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya kemudian berdiri mengikuti ino ke kelas.

Ketika melewati bagian Naruto Sakura hanya menatap Naruto, tapi dasar Naruto Maniak remen, Sakura di acuhkan, dan malah serius dengan ramenya.

Tak lama Naruto menyelesaikan mangkok ketiganya.

"Masuk yuk" ajak Naruto

Naruto, Kiba dan, Shikamaru memasuki kelas. Siap untuk mendengar ceramah panajang Kakashi mengenai hasil ulagnan mereka yang jebol. Tapi tidak untuk Shikamaru dan memengang ranking 1 di kelas sementara Shikamaru Juara Umum.

-o0o-

"Seperti Biasa, hasil kalian semua hancur, seperti orang orangnya" kata Kakashi sarkastik

"Di kelas ini yang bisa di andalkan hanya Shikamaru, Sakura, Osaki, Suzuki, yang lain bagaimana?"

Kakashi memulai ceramah selamat siangnya, ya siang karena baru jam sudah begini bisa ber jam jam.

"Sudahlah, sensei sedang capek" Kata Kakashi tak lama

Para murid berbahagia.

"Dan 1 lagi, ada murid baru, seharusnya di datang tadi pagi, tapi karena satu alasan dia baru bisa datang sekarang" kata Kakashi

"Eh kau yang di depan pintu masuklah" kata Kakashi

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan menampakan sesosok pemuda dengan kulit putih dan bermata onyx, hmm.. mengenai model rambutnya tak usah di bahas. 1 kata 'aneh'*di keroyok Sasu Fc*.Rambut dengan model hm..'chiken butt'. mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan siswa yang lain.

Pasa siswi menatap kagum kepadanya, karena ketampananya pastinya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya dari Sakura ke depan.

Dan tiba tiba dia tercekat.

'Sasuke'

Dia kemudian meliaht ke arah Sakura lagi yang ternyata sedang menatap Sasuke dengan mata lope lope.

Mereka bertiga bersahabat semenjak SD, Sakura mencintai Sasuke, ia tahu betul itu.

Naruto bersedia mengalah waktu itu, tapi dia malah menghilang.

Tak lama Naruto meliaht ke Sakura lagi, ternyata dia tidak memperduliakan Sasuke dan sibuk dengan Ino.

Itu membuatnya lega untuk smentara.

"Perkenalkan Dirimu" perintah Kakashi

"Watashi wa Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, Yoronehiku onegaishimasu miina-san" kata Sasuke dengan ogah ogahan.

"Kau duduk di..." Kakashi megedarkan pandanganya

"Naruto angkat tanganmu" kata Kakashi

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Oi Teme pa kabar lo, lama ga kliatan?" tanay Naruto ke Sasuke padahal baru saja duduk

"Hn"

"Kau sehat?"

"Hn"

"Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Hn"

Naruto hanya pasrah dengan sahabanya itu yang tidak mempunyai kosa kata lebih dari itu.

Naruto menatap ke arah Sakura, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak menatap ke arahnya,usut punya usut Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Lanjutkan baca buku halaman 120" kata Kakashi

Naruto POV

Bosan mendengar ceramah Kakashi. Lebih baik aku memandangi lapangan yang di gunakan anak kelas 1 untuk olahraga.

Kalian ingat perkataan di awal tadi?

Kurasa hidupku akan sedikit berwarna, ingat sedikit. Karena kedatangan Sasuke ini.

Dan sepertinya Sakura masih menyimpan rasa dengan Sasuke, walau aku tidak tau seberapa banyak.

Tapi aku harus berusaha mendapat kan Sakura.

"Yoshh" teriakku sambil megacungkan tanganku ke atas.

"Namikaze?, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi padaku yang sedang berdiri dengan bingung

"Bukan apa apa sensei" kataku kemudian

"Keluar" kata kaklashi

"Tapi sen.."

"Keluar" kata Kakashi lagi

Samar samar aku mendengar dasuke mengatakan

'Dasar Dobe'

Masih sama seperti yang dulu, setidaknya aku tau dia tidak berubah.

Sakura hanya menatapku dengan tampang yang tidak jelas, seperti ibunya di malam kemarin.

Aku berdiri di lorong sambil mengingat ngingat kenanganku dengan Sakura

"Yoshh.. Ganbatte!"

"swiing..."

"bletak.."

"Ittai..."

"Jangan berisik" kata Kakashi sensei yang muncul dari pintu

Semua teman temanku di kelas mengintipnya melalui jendela.

Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia hanya tersenyum dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

'huh..'

Kurasa ini akan menjadi awal bagiku untu mewarnai hidupku. Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Dan kuharap nanti kehidupanku di depan menjadi lebih baik dari sekarang. Karena aku sudah bosan dengan hidup seperti ini. Monoton. Dengan ke hadiran Sakura di sisiku sudah sangat membantuku.

'huh...'

Sudah sudah,aku mau tidur, tidur sambil berdiri maskduku,daripada 1 jam terbuang percuma lebih baik aku tidur.

See ya...

-T.B.C-

Waaa...

Author ga tau setan dari mana melintas untuk membuat fic ini. Tapi ini real pengalaman author. Based on true story. Tapi sudah author rubah lah ada yagn mengenal author pasti uda tau ni fic ntar kaya gimana. Haha...

Loce to live bulan depan uda di updet, dan the holiday bakalan di permak abis. Mengingat banyak 'pemaksaan' dalam pemakaian karekter.

Semua masih SMP kelas ga chap 3 uda di SMA. Haha...

Review ya.R&R!


End file.
